leonhartopediafandomcom-20200215-history
Gary's cheerleaders
]] Gary's cheerleaders (Japanese: シゲル応援ギャル Shigeru's cheering gals) were a group of girls, also considered friends, that traveled with during his Pokémon journey. Six of them helped cheer Gary on, much like real-life at sporting events, while a silent seventh member of the entourage chauffeured the group around in a red convertible car. History They debuted in the first episode, where they were seen outside Professor Oak's Laboratory cheering for Gary as he received his starter. Their motto is: :"Gary, Gary, he's our man. If he can't do it, no one can! Go...Gary!". The entourage continued to appear alongside Gary; and therefore were seen in Beauty and the Beach, Dig Those Diglett!, Attack of the Prehistoric Pokémon, and Riddle Me This. His cheerleaders watched Gary challenge to a Gym in The Battle of the Badge. However, they were frightened and later upset when Gary lost to . Later, they watched Ash take on the Team Rocket trio, who served as temporary Gym Leaders while Giovanni had an unrelated business to attend to. Ash went on to earn himself the , despite the trio's attempts to cheat, and Gary's cheerleaders cheered for him: :"He's our winner, he's our Ash! Let's all have a victory bash! He's our winner, he's our man! No one wins like Ketchum can!". Afterwards, the cheerleaders supported Gary throughout his Indigo Plateau Conference campaign beginning in All Fired Up!. The group was left distraught after Gary's loss to Melissa in The Fourth Round Rumble, and they all left the Indigo Plateau with Gary soon after. The cheerleaders were then absent for most of the Johto League. They finally reappeared in The Ties that Bind and Can't Beat the Heat!, where they supported Gary as he competed against in a Full Battle round during the Silver Conference. Unlike the previous battles, they did not start crying when Gary lost to Ash. The cheerleaders haven't been seen since Gary decided to become a like his . Character Gary's cheerleaders are a lively group with exuberant personalities. They enjoy a life of luxury, like in Riddle Me This, where they took a holiday in a private Cinnabar Island hotel suite with prior to the Indigo Plateau Conference. Their beauty and incredible support for Gary often made jealous. Conversely, their rhyming slogans and pep bolstered Gary's own confidence, which also helped inflame his ego during his Pokémon journey. The girls were shown to cry whenever Gary lost a challenge, like in The Battle of the Badge and The Fourth Round Rumble. Voice actresses |bordercolor= | |ja= 大谷育江 Ikue Ohtani 飯塚雅弓 Mayumi Iizuka |en= Veronica Taylor Rachael Lillis |fi= Elise Langenoja Jenni Sivonen Minna Tasanto}} Trivia * In Beauty and the Beach, one of the cheerleaders wore a bathing suit very similar to the one wore in The Lotad Lowdown. * In the Japanese version, they are referred to as his girlfriends. * In Pocket Monsters: The Animation, Gary's girlfriends are explained to be hired by the mayor of Pallet Town, who is the older brother of Professor Oak and thus 's great-uncle. Category:Anime characters Category:Female characters de:Garys Cheerleaderinnen it:Cheerleader di Gary ja:シゲル応援ギャル pl:Cheerleaderki Garego zh:小茂的啦啦隊